Messenger type bags are well known. The typical messenger bag opens at the top edge. The opening is covered and closed with a flap that is fixedly attached to one side of the bag and is releasable attached to the other side of the bag with a clasp or snap or other closure device. Common messenger bags include a shoulder strap to allow the weight of the bag to be carried on the shoulder of the user.
In order to access the contents of the bag the bag is typically laid on a table. Alternatively, the bag can be set on the ground. Neither of these options is ideal if the user is sitting and/or needs to move around the room.